This invention relates to a method and system for controlling the rear brakes of a vehicle.
During braking of an automotive vehicle, the rear wheels tend to experience a higher slip condition for a given brake torque than the front wheels due to the difference in the normal forces on the front and rear wheels. In order to provide a more balanced braking of the front and rear brakes of a vehicle and to establish desired vehicle braking characteristics and rear wheel braking performance, it is known to proportion the braking forces of the front and rear wheels to establish a desired relationship.
One system establishes a desired braking performance of the vehicle rear wheels by controlling the slip of the rear wheels to be substantially the same as the slip of the front wheels. This is accomplished by controlling the speed of the rear wheels so as to be substantially the same as the speed of the front wheels. By imposing substantial equality in the front and rear wheel speeds, the desired brake proportioning between the front and rear brakes is established.